Clone Wars
by sugarwitch
Summary: When an innocent prank goes horribly wrong, the Marauders find themselves stuck in a mess that only they can get themselves out of. Join your favourite Hogwarts students in a story of pranks, teen crushes and of course... clones!
1. Unwanted Visitors Ruin Everything

**Hae guys! Well this is my new story, it's called... wait for it... CLONE WARS! And as the title suggests it's about, well, clones! But not just any clones... the Marauders clone! Shock! Horror! So yeah well this story was alot of fun to write and i hope it's even more fun for you to read. Enjoy!**

**Clone Wars**

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitors Ruin Everything**

"Hey there good-looking" James Potter said smoothly as he sat down on a couch next to a very annoyed looking Lily Evans in the Gryffindor common room. He rumpled up his messy black hair and flashed her a charming smile.

"Get lost Potter! Can't you see I'm busy?" Lily snapped as she indicated to a pile of parchment spread out on the table in front of her.

"Oh my sweet Lily, I know you're never too busy to enjoy my delightful company" he replied coolly with an annoying grin.

"Idiot!" was all Lily could shriek. Her green eyes blazed as she gathered up her work, flicked her long red hair behind her shoulders and stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Ah, she loves me" James sighed as his best friend, Sirius Black, sat down on the couch beside him.

"Well you see Prongs, that can't be true, because I know for a fact that Lily Evans is truly, madly in love with me. She told me last night in the Astronomy Tower" Sirius mocked his friend and was met with an angry scowl.

"She does not Padfoot! She's mine! You keep your hands off her or I'll-"

"Whoa, chill out, Prongs, I was just kidding" Sirius laughed. James calmed down, but the scowl remained spread across his face, and his hazel eyes were glaring out from behind his black framed glasses.

"How many times have I told you Sirius? Don't tease James about Lily. You know how protective of her he is" lectured Remus as he and Peter joined them on the couches. Remus' sparkling sapphire eyes narrowed down into Sirius deep, grey ones as he shook his head in disapproval.

"You never learn do you?"

"I guess not" Sirius smirked.

Remus sighed and instead of retaliating decided to start his potions essay for Professor Slughorn. He whipped out some parchment and a quill and began writing:

**The qualities of Moonstones and where to find them**

_Moonstones are small pearl shaped stones which are often used for…_

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

… _their medical properties, but are also useful for their ability to…_

Crunch. Crunch.

… _speed up the total maturing time of potions…_

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch

"Enough already! Wormtail if you're gonna eat as loud as a Kneazle, then why don't you go outside and join them!" yelled a disgruntled Sirius.

Peter looked for a second like he was about to cry, but quickly stuffed the crackers he was eating back into his pocket and squeaked out a small "sorry".

"It's so boring around here!" Sirius complained. He stretched himself out across the couch and put his arms behind his head. His long, black hair fell stylishly around his face "I wish there was more to do".

"Why don't you start your essay for potions?" Remus suggested.

"I've already finished" Sirius bragged.

"No you haven't" Remus frowned.

"Okay so I haven't. Geez Remus, get off my back"

Remus shook his head disapprovingly at Sirius again and went back to writing his essay.

"We could go have a game of Quidditch?" James asked brightly.

Peter sat up in his seat eagerly.

"Nah, it looks like it's about to rain"

"The sun's shining and there's no clouds in the sky" James replied as he looked out the window at the perfect Quidditch weather.

"Yup, it's definitely gonna rain"

"You're hopeless" James mumbled to himself as he sunk back into his seat.

"We could think of some new pranks!" Peter squealed excitedly, jumping up and down in his seat.

Sirius sat up straight and looked at Peter.

"You know, that's not a bad idea Wormtail. For once the boy's come up with a good idea" Sirius praised. Peter's smile broadened across his face.

"What do you say Moony? Can you think one up for us?" James asked keenly.

"Can you three not see that I'm trying to do my homework?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Moony. It's been a while since we've done anything really flashy" Sirius stated.

Remus shook his head, but James and Sirius gave him the puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist.

"Alright, alright" he gave in "There is actually one I've been thinking of for a little while"

"Well go on, tell us" James urged him.

Remus put his parchment and quill back into his bag, and pulled out an old leather bound book, covered in ancient writing. Sirius and James looked at it and frowned slightly.

"What is that junk?" James asked.

"It's not junk. I came across this book while I was in the library a couple of weeks ago. It's full of lots of cool spells and potions, none I've ever seen before. Although some of them are quite difficult" Remus warned.

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle" Sirius boasted.

Remus opened the book and turned to a book marked page "Check this out".

He turned the book around so the other three could read:

_Geminus Potion _or_ Cloning Potion_

"Wow, this potion does look difficult. What did you have in mind once it was made?" James asked.

"I thought that perhaps we could clone ourselves a few times and take up the entire Slytherin table. Imagine what a shock they'd get when they come down for breakfast and find their table full of Marauders"

James and Sirius broke out laughing and Peter gave a nervous giggle.

"Moony my man, that is pure genius" Sirius laughed.

"We have to get started as soon as possible" James jumped up enthusiastically.

"Hold up Prongs. We have to get the ingredients first" Remus interrupted.

"Piece of cake. We can just get them from Sluggys' office. What do we need?" James asked.

"Um, Aconite leaves, essence of Belladonna, Fluxweed, Knoxgrass and Pomegranate juice. That's all in Slughorns store cupboard right?"

"I think so. Let's get a move on" Sirius replied "Peter, run upstairs and get the map".

With a small squeal, Peter jumped right out of his seat and sprinted off up to the boys' dormitory. Minutes later he rushed back down the stairs, holding a piece of parchment in one hand, and a cloak in the other.

"Thought we might need this too?" Peter asked as he handed the cloak to James.

"My invisibility cloak. Better safe then sorry I guess" James replied.

"Okay let's go" Remus said.

The Marauders hurried out of the common room and in the direction of the entrance hall. As soon as they reached the door leading down to the dungeons, Remus pulled out the parchment "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" he tapped his wand on the parchment and it began to form into a map labelled: The Marauders Map.

"All clear at the moment" Remus announced.

The boys threw James' invisibility cloak over themselves, opened the door and slipped through. Remus studied the map as they navigated their way through the dark, windy corridors of the dungeons.

"Two Slytherins heading straight for us" Remus said hastily and the boys froze quietly against the wall. They could hear girls' voices approaching.

"Where did you sneak out to last night Melinda?"

"Oh, just to the astronomy tower"

"You went to meet Sirius Black again didn't you!"

"Maybe"

The chattering died down as the girls hurried past and out of sight. James, Remus and Peter looked at Sirius who was grinning guiltily.

"A Slytherin? Padfoot that is low, even for you" James said, disgusted.

"Yeah" Peter added nervously.

"Shut up, Wormtail. Prongs, you know I don't discriminate between houses as far as girls are concerned. I'm happy to take any girl that has - "

"Let's just keep going shall we?" Remus interrupted quickly. Sirius shrugged his shoulders innocently and they continued on their way to their potion teachers' office.

"Okay we're here. Slughorns office is empty. He seems to be talking to Dumbledore up in his office. Alright, Wormtail you keep a look out while me, Sirius and James go in and get the ingredients" Remus instructed.

"Okay" Peter replied. He was used to getting the look-out job, so it didn't bother him too much.

Remus, James and Sirius snuck sneakily into Slughorns office, which was completely empty as the map had shown. They split up and began to look for the various potion ingredients.

"Found the Fluxweed" James said after a minute or so of searching. He held up a large glass jar filled with what looked to be seaweed, it was green and lumpy.

"I've got the Belladonna" Sirius held up a glass vile filled with a pearly white liquid.

"And here's the Aconite leaves and Knoxgrass" Remus was looking in a small wooden cupboard on top of a stack of books " Anyone found the Pomegranate?".

"Is this it?" Sirius was studying a small jar of yellow liquid labelled: _Pomegranate._

"Padfoot, if the jars labelled Pomegranate, then chances are that what's inside is gonna be Pomegranate" James teased.

"Shut up" Sirius mumbled and handed the jar to Remus.

"Let's head up to that deserted girls bathroom on the second floor, no-one will disturb us there. Except perhaps, James' friend Moaning Myrtle" Remus eyed James and nudged him knowingly.

"Oh shut up Moony, so what if she likes me!" James retaliated.

Remus chuckled quietly to himself and Sirius let out a snigger as they walked off.

After the Marauders had grabbed their potion making kits from their dormitory, they headed straight to the second floor bathroom. Remus laid the ingredients out it front of them.

"Right, first thing we have to do is cut up the Fluxweed and Knoxgrass and boil them together with the Aconite leaves" Remus read from the old book. He took a small knife and began to carefully cut up the ingredients. The other boys' followed suit.

"Ouch!" Peter yelled. He had cut the side of his hand with his knife.

"Peter, you idiot" James muttered under his breath as he healed Peters' hand with his wand.

The Marauders' put the ingredients into their cauldrons and brought them to the boil.

"Next we have to add the Pomegranate" they flicked a few drops of the yellow liquid into their potions "and one drop of the Belladonna essence".

The top of the vial fell off into Peter's cauldron, causing the rest of the contents to fall into his potion. It exploded and filled the room with thick, yellow smoke.

"Ugh, Wormtail!" Sirius barked as he tried to see through the smoke.

"Sorry" Peter squeaked and proceeded to take out his wand and clear the smoke away.

"You'll have to use some of my potion Wormtail" Remus frowned as he looked at the blackened contents of Peter's cauldron "We have to let them boil for four minutes now" Remus turned back to his potion.

Sirius and James sat down on the bathroom floor and James whipped out his travel-size Wizard Chess set. Peter sat down next to them to watch.

James was setting up his pieces when…

"Checkmate!" a loud voice sounded in his ear ,causing him to jump very high and knock over the entire set.

"What the…?"

Moaning Myrtle was cackling delightfully to herself at the scene.

"Oh, Myrtle, it's you" James said, annoyed.

"I see you've come to visit me Jamesy- wamesy" Myrtle cooed in James ear. Sirius and Remus stifled their giggles. Peter just stared at Myrtle with wide-eyes, as if he'd never seen a ghost before.

"Well actually, we were just - " James began.

"I knew you'd come back James. I knew you couldn't stay away" Myrtle attempted to snuggle into James shoulder, but instead just fell right through him. By this time, Remus and Sirius could no longer hide their laughter. They broke out into hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Myrtle demanded.

"Nothing - we - just -haha haha" Sirius laughed harder and clutched his stomach.

"Well you boys' can laugh at me all you like, I know my Jamesy- wamesy would never make fun

of me" Myrtle retaliated, only fuelling the boys' amusement even more. By this time James' face had turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Please excuse, uh, Jamesy- wamesy for a moment Myrtle" Remus chuckled "It seems our potions are done boiling".

The boys all got to their feet and observed their potions. They were a silvery- grey colour and were emitting a soft blue mist. They each poured themselves a glass of the watery substance. Sirius gagged a little at the putrid smell emanating from his potion.

"What we have to do now is add three drops of our blood and three strands of hair to the potion" Remus said. He took his knife and cut a small line on his finger. He held his finger over his potion and it began to bubble as the dark, crimson blood trickled down his finger and touched its surface. Then he took three sandy blonde strands of hair from his head and added them to the potion. The other Marauders' each did the same.

"Okay are we ready?" Remus asked, holding up his glass.

"I dunno if I like the look of this" Peter complained, eyeing up his potion which had now turned a light lavender colour.

"Myrtle - would - you - get -out - of -it!" James struggled to get away as Myrtle circled round and round him, giggling girlishly.

"Ahhh!" In James attempt to escape, he fell and knocked into Sirius, who knocked into Remus, who in turn knocked into Peter. The four boys' all fell over and ended up in a mingled heap on the ground.

"Myrtle! Now look what you've done! You've made us… oh no" Sirius stopped suddenly, his eyes were fixed on the ground in front of him.

"Sirius. What are you…?" James had followed Sirius' gaze to the same spot.

During the fall, the boys had all dropped their potions, and now on the very spot where they had fell, something incredibly strange was happening.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Because if you didn't i'm gonna hunt you down and... haha just kidding! Pretty, pretty please review and tell me what you did and didn't like so i can make the next chapters even more fantisticle hehe tahtah xx**


	2. Pesky Personalities

**ooooooooooo i wonder what's gonna happen next? Isn't it exciting! Hahaha well here's the next chapter... you better love it!**

**Clone Wars**

**Chapter 2: Pesky Personalities**

Four patches of light pink smoke started slowly circling up from the ground. The smoke grew thicker and thicker every second until at last it began to disappear and standing before the Marauders were… four girls?

The Marauders couldn't believe their eyes. The girls straightened out their Gryffindor robes and stared at the Marauders enquiringly.

"Hello gorgeous" a girl with long, sleek black hair and deep grey eyes said as she circled Sirius, trailing her index finger over his chest. She had an amazingly athletic body and tempting, pouty lips "My name's Sabrina. How about you and me find somewhere more… secluded" Sabrina winked at Sirius mischievously.

"Err…" Sirius was speechless as he watched Sabrina strutting around in front of him.

"Well isn't this odd" one of the other girls said as she surveyed the boys. She had big hazel eyes, which were hidden behind black, square-framed glasses. Her jet black hair hung in loose messy curls, and her freckled nose was wrinkled up in confusion.

"Jackie, what exactly is going on?" another girl with shoulder length sandy -blonde girl asked the girl with glasses. She was looking at the Marauders; her striking blue eyes were wide with wonderment.

"Ohhhh. Naughty, naughty. You boys are in big trouble now" Myrtle laughed as she flew off and disappeared with a splash down one of the toilets.

"I'm scared" peeped a small girl from the back with mousy-brown hair who somewhat resembled a mouse. She was not as calm as the other girls, her chocolate-brown eyes were wide in alarm and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down Penelope, before you give yourself a migraine" Sabrina scorned the mousy haired girl.

"Too late" Penelope squeaked timidly as she clutched her forehead.

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Fix her up would ya, Rebekah" she ordered the sandy- blonde haired girl. Rebekah made to pull her wand out of her robe,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is going on here?!" James suddenly erupted, snapping the other Marauders out of their initial shock at the girl's appearance.

"Who are you?" the girl named Jackie asked James rather rudely, strolling right up in front of his face.

"Who - who am I?" James stuttered "Who the hell are you?!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down Specs, just take a deep breath" Sabrina interrupted.

James ears turned red and he started to fume with anger.

"Whoa, I think this guy needs a chill pill" Sabrina backed away warily.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Sirius interrupted angrily "Who are you girls?"

"I think they're supposed to be… us" Remus said slowly as he eyed up the girls standing in front of them.

"So this… is me?" Sirius asked as he walked towards Sabrina and grabbed a lock of her hair in his hand.

"Who are you calling "this"? I have a name you moron" Sabrina snapped as she slapped Sirius' hand away from her hair. Sirius recoiled in pain, "Ouch" he mumbled.

"Sabrina, right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah" Sabrina replied, batting her eyelashes as she eyed him up "These are my friends, Jackie, Rebekah and Penelope. But everyone just calls us the Sirens"

Jackie waved uncertainly, Rebekah had her head cocked to one side, and was staring at Remus in confusion. Penelope was sitting on the floor, still clutching her head in her hands.

Remus cleared his throat nervously "I'm Remus" he extended his hand and Sabrina shook it delicately, holding it a little longer then expected "And this is Sirius, James and that guy is Peter. Better known as the Marauders" The other boys were still observing the girls suspiciously.

"Right, now that we're finished with the introductions, do you mind telling us what you're doing here?" Jackie asked abruptly.

"What are you talking about? This is our school. You tell us what you're doing here" James replied unkindly.

"No it's not, this is our school" Sabrina retorted.

"Oh no. I think I get what's happening here" Remus interrupted "Sabrina, what's the name of your school?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why?"

"Do you have a younger sister?" Remus asked her again.

"Yeah. Her name's Regina, she's a 5th year in Slytherin. Right little cow she is… Oh how my deluded parents adore her" Sabrina scorned.

"So? What's going on Moony?" James asked.

"Well, at first I thought that the girls were clones of us. I guess in a way they are, but I think that they're from…" Remus gulped "A parallel universe"

&&&

"So you know that there are lots of parallel universes out there right?" Remus asked the Marauders as they strolled down the corridors, heading for the Gryffindor common room.

"Moony, not all of us spend every spare minute in the library like you" James replied as he frantically tried to snatch back a golden snitch that Jackie had stolen out of his pocket and was now playing around with.

"Sabrina, stop that!" Sirius growled. Sabrina was winking and blowing kisses at various guys who were drooling over her as she strutted down the corridor. Sirius was trying desperately to keep her under control.

"Stop drawing attention to us" he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from some handsome, blonde Hufflepuff guy she had stopped to talk to.

"You guys draw enough attention to yourselves already" Sabrina retaliated indicating to a group of 5th year girls ogling Sirius as he passed.

"Anyway" Remus continued, irritated "There are millions of them, all around us"

"Billions actually" Rebekah corrected. She had her nose in a book she had found in Remus' schoolbag, titled: Hogwarts: A History. Remus hastily pulled her out of the way of a wall she was about to smack into. Rebekah simply kept on reading and walking.

"Yes, thank you" Remus replied "I think that the girls are from one where all that's different are our genders. So, they're us, only they're girls" Remus looked behind him to see Penelope shyly trailing along with Peter shooting her nervous looks every now and then.

"Well, what do we do with them?" Sirius asked as he held his grip on Sabrina who was desperately trying to get away from him to talk to another group of guys they had just passed.

"Yes!" James yelled. He had managed to seize the snitch from Jackie.

"Hey!" Jackie shouted back and pounced on James, attempting to pry it back off him.

"Get - off - Jackie - it's - mine!" James struggled to throw her off him.

"Potter!" a voice came from down the other end of the corridor. James looked up to see a very angry-looking Lily Evans advancing on them.

"Potter!" Lily screamed again "Where have you been? You knew we had a meeting with Dumbledore at 12 o'clock! Why weren't you there?!" her face had turned red in fury.

James had a look of utmost horror on his face "Err… I was, um, I was just…" he was looking back and forth between Lily and Jackie, trying to figure out what to say. He glanced back at Jackie, who now looked as shocked as he was. She was still grasping James hands but was staring at Lily with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Oh Merlin. Jackie are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sabrina had escaped from Sirius and was now standing in front of Lily, examining her face.

"Yeah I see it. Leigh?" Jackie had joined Sabrina and was now gawking at a very confused Lily Evans.

"What are you…? Potter, who are these girls?" Lily demanded.

"They're, ah…"

"Exchange students!' Remus bellowed "From, um, Switzerland?"

"That's funny, they don't sound like they're from Switzerland, Remus" Lily countered.

"Sorry Lils, no time for chit-chat" Sirius interrupted as he grabbed Sabrina and James grabbed Jackie and they marched off, with Jackie still gaping at Lily stupidly.

The Marauders finally made it back to the near-empty Gryffindor room and collapsed on the couches. Sabrina sat down on the ground, twirling her long hair in her fingers and smiling sweetly at Sirius, who smiled nervously back.

"So you say that we're from a parallel universe? How do we get back?" Rebekah was pacing back and forwards in front of the fire place.

"I really don't know" Remus replied as he sunk down into the couch "But we better think of something fast, if we get caught, well, Merlin only knows what McGonagalls capable of turning us into"

"Yeah. McGonagall can get pretty scary when he's mad. Especially when his face turns all purple and his temples start to swell up like big balloons" Jackie imitated and Sabrina shuddered.

"Uh, yeah" Remus agreed unsurely, looking at James who merely shrugged. "Anyway, we gotta think of some way to fix this"

"Penny, are you okay?" Rebekah asked Penelope who was sitting in a chair staring into space.

"I just wanna go home. This place is creeping me out" Penelope answered quietly.

"How can this place creep you out? It looks exactly like our Hogwarts" Jackie said rudely.

"It's okay Penny, we'll sort this out. Perhaps we could start with how we got here in the first place. Any ideas?" Rebekah asked.

"Well you see, it all started when… Hey! What are you two doing?" James attention had moved to Sabrina who had now moved to the couch and was giggling excitedly as Sirius played with her hair and whispered something in her ear.

Sabrina and Sirius quickly jumped apart from each other and Sirius grinned slyly at James.

James rolled his eyes "You are so weird Padfoot. What I was saying was it started when Peter suggested we should think of a new prank -"

"Ha! It's all Peter's fault!" Sirius accused and pointed his finger at Peter.

"What did I do?" Peter asked hastily.

"Padfoot, calm down, it's not anyone's fault" Remus argued.

"If we're gonna blame anyone, I vote for Moaning Myrtle" James said spitefully.

"You mean Moaning Marvin?" Jackie asked.

"No I mean Moaning Myrtle. Remember we're in parallel universes here Jackie" James reminded her.

"Oh, right"

"Anyway, long story short, the culprit, Myrtle, knocks us over, potions fall on the ground, lots of nasty pink smoke, and POOF, you girls appear right in front of our eyes. I think that's about it" James finished.

"Wait… potion? What potion?" Rebekah questioned.

"It was a Geminus potion. Have you heard of it?" Remus enquired.

"No I can't say I have. Does it have an antidote?"

"Let me see" Remus took the old, leather book out of his bag and turned to the page with the Geminus potion. He scanned up and down the page and shook his head disappointedly "It doesn't say anything about an antidote in here. And it's an ancient potion so I'm guessing the chances of finding an antidote anywhere else are slim"

"Great, just great. We're stuck here now. I'm never gonna get to see my precious Leigh ever again!" Jackie sighed deeply.

"Jax, we'll find a way out of this" Rebekah replied calmly.

"Who's Leigh?" Peter asked timidly.

"Only the fiery green-eyed red-head that Jax has had a crush on since like… forever!" Sabrina teased.

Jackie lay down on the couch moodily and wrinkled her nose "Oh my poor Leigh" she sighed "How is he gonna survive without me by his side?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Just ignore her"

"Let's just stop getting distracted and figure this out" Remus said hastily.

"What if we made the potion again and, um, did something with that?" Sabrina suggested.

"I can't think of anyway that could really help" Remus frowned as he thought to himself "Guys, to be honest there's only one thing I can think of that might help".

"What's that?" asked Rebekah hopefully.

Remus took a deep breath "Dumbledore".

**A/N: Oh wow, hehe how'd you guys like that little surprise? Please review it and I'll have the next chapter posted asap okay. Tahtah xx**


	3. To Make Matters Worse

**Okies well here's the next chapter for you, i hope u likey!**

**Clone Wars**

**Chapter 3: To Make Matters Worse**

"We need to tell Dumbledore what happened" Remus assured them all as they made to Dumbledores office.

Sirius screwed up his face "Moony, I really don't think this is a good idea" he pleaded "We're gonna get in so much trouble for this"

"Padfoot, you and Prongs get into "so much trouble" everyday, why should this bother you?" Remus countered.

"I just don't think it's a good idea" Sirius replied. They finally reached the large stone gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledores office. Remus halted in front of it and turned to face Sirius.

"What other choice do we have? Dumbledore will know how to fix this" he asserted "Acid Pops" he spoke and the stone gargoyle moved aside revealing a winding staircase.

"But there must be another way, surely?" Sirius argued hastily.

"If you can think of something right now, Padfoot, then we won't go talk to Dumbledore about this"

Sirius face screwed up in hard concentration as he tried to think of a plan, but he was forced to give up after a minute or so when he realised he couldn't.

"Told you so" Remus mocked and headed up the stairs.

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Sirius mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Get over it, Sparky" Sabrina lightly punched Sirius on the shoulder and laughed before proceeding up the stairs behind Remus. Everyone else started filing past Sirius up the stairs to Dumbledores' office and Sirius moodily followed suit.

Once they had reached the top of the staircase, Remus turned around to face them all.

"I think that, perhaps you girls should wait out here for a moment while we -"

James cleared his throat loudly.

Remus sighed "While _I_ explain to Dumbledore what happened".

The girls gladly agreed and Remus turned back around and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in" came a soft voice from the other side of the door.

Remus opened the door to reveal a large room. The Marauders stepped sheepishly into the all too familiar room and looked around at the various, intriguing objects scattered over the place. The famous Sorting Hat sat stationary upon a large bookcase filled with ancient books that looked as if they were falling to pieces, and Dumbledores beautiful crimson phoenix, Fawkes, was sleeping silently on his perch beside the headmaster's desk.

A middle-aged man with a large purple hat and a long greying beard was seated behind a very cluttered desk, covered in bits of parchment, ink pots, and what looked like various packages from Honeydukes candy shop in Hogsmeade. The mans eyes did not look up from behind his half moon spectacles as the boys entered; instead he continued writing on a piece of parchment in front of him.

Remus looked at Sirius, James and Peter nervously. James smiled at Remus in encouragement and nudged him forwards in front of Dumbledores desk.

Remus glared unappreciatively for a moment before turning his attention to the headmaster "Erm... Professor Dumbledore?" he started warily.

Dumbledore finally looked up from his work and grinned broadly "Ah is it that time of the day already?" he joked "Tell me, what ingenious prank have you managed to pull off this time?" he chuckled slightly as he clasped his hands together.

"Um, there was no prank, Sir" Remus replied solemnly.

"No prank? Hmph, well I can't think of any other reason all four of you would be standing in my office right now. Surely you didn't come out of your own free will?" Dumbledore eyed them apprehensively.

"Well it would seem that we need your help with something Sir" Remus answered looking around at the other boys for some help but they merely just slinked back even further. Remus rolled his eyes and carried on while looking at his feet "You see, we were all working on a new prank together just this morning, and we-" James coughed loudly again "_I_ came across this book in the library and we decided to test out one of the potions for this new prank that we... _I_ thought of"

Dumbledore stood up and moved slowly around to the front of his desk which he leaned back on for support "And what potion might that be?" he asked.

"A Geminus potion, Sir"

"Oh, a very complicated potion if I may say so myself. So you wanted to clone yourselves? Well I can't wait to see what sort of mischief you could conjure up with that" Dumbledore chuckled again. He had always been very lenient with the Marauders pranks, even showing a genuine interest every now and then. He continually pointed out that Hogwarts needed some form of amusement every now and then to relax the students, especially around exam time.

"The thing is, Sir, the potion didn't exactly work out as planned" Remus explained "We had a little accident and, well..."

Remus indicated to James to open the office door. One by one Sabrina, Jackie, Rebekah and Penelope entered the room all looking at Dumbledore peculiarly.

"As you can see, we've got ourselves into a bit of a mess" Remus confessed.

"Indeed you have" Dumbledore replied as he eyed the girls curiously "Well this is a rather peculiar situation isn't it? How exactly did this happen?"

"Well, uh..." Remus began.

"It was Moaning Myrtle! It's all her fault; she knocked our potions out of our hands! I think if anyone

gets punished it should be her!" James interrupted immediately.

"Now, now. There's no need to be punishing anyone is there?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Huh?" James mouth dropped in disbelief.

"I'm sure that if you boys are capable of making a Geminus potion, you are more than capable of

finding a way to reverse it" Dumbledore replied simply.

"Well it would seem that way, but actually-" Sirius started.

"We already tried that, Sir" Remus interrupted "That's why we're here. We thought that perhaps, er, you could help us out?"

"Oh, no. I'm terribly sorry but afraid I wouldn't be much help with this, I never was too good with potions. But if you like I could ask Professor Slughorn if he minds giving you boys a hand? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you out"

"NO!" Sirius, James, Sabrina and Jackie all shouted simultaneously.

"Er, what we mean is, I'm sure we can figure something out" Remus replied whilst shooting disapproving looks at the others.

"Of course you can" Dumbledore confirmed cheerily "Now, for the time being I'll send notice to the teachers that the girls will be joining you in your classes until you sort something out, but I would prefer if the other students didn't find out about this" he added in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, Sir, I think we've got that covered" Sirius smirked "Remus helped us out with that one. I hear Switzerland has excellent cheese" he said to James and they broke out laughing.

Remus blushed slightly.

"Excellent" Dumbledore smiled "If that is all I will dismiss you to enjoy the remainder of this fine weekend"

The Marauders and Sirens all nodded before leaving the office.

Once they had left, Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes and stroked the birds feathers as Fawkes cooed softly "To have faith in ourselves, is the greatest lesson we can learn" he whispered softly, unheard by all but the phoenix who nipped Dumbledores hand affectionately.

&&&

"Thanks for your help in there guys" Remus said sarcastically as they left Dumbledores office.

"Yeah, uh, sorry bout that" James replied sheepishly.

Peter simply shrugged in apology.

"You said that Dumbledore would be able to help us!" Sirius turned on Remus as the stone gargoyle

spun shut behind them.

"I thought he would" Remus protested "Seems i was wrong. You see, Padfoot, unlike you, I can actually admit that I was wrong"

Sirius glared at Remus "What are we supposed to do now?".

"Aww looks like you're stuck with us" Sabrina teased as she threw her arm around Sirius' waist and grinned cheekily up at him.

"Hmm, lucky me" Sirius replied, half sarcastically and half sincerely because he hadn't quite made up

his mind if he was comfortable with this situation or not yet, but he smirked back at Sabrina deviously anyway.

"Okay, okay, break it up" Remus interrupted and Sabrina detached herself from Sirius "Why don't you three show the girls around since you're not gonna be any help anyway, and I'll head over to the library and try to find a way to send the girls back" He said sternly to the other Marauders "Not that we don't like you being around or anything" he added quickly to the girls.

"Hey, who says we wouldn't be any help?" James protested.

Jackie shook her head and giggled.

"Just do it, Prongs" Remus said irritated as he turned to walk away.

"Uh, Remus?" Rebekah called him back "We already know our way around Hogwarts" she said quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"I know" Remus replied in a whisper "This is just to keep Sirius and James out of my way. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah i do" Rebekah chuckled as she watched Jackie stick out her foot only to have James obliviously trip over it and land on the ground in a mingled heap while Sabrina and Sirius broke out into hysterics.

"All too well" Rebekah added, laughing along with her friends.

"Okay well I'll meet you guys back at the common room later" Remus smiled at Rebekah warmly.

Rebekah felt her cheeks grow hot as his eyes held her gaze a little longer then normal before he turned and strolled off towards the library.

"Alright so where should we go first?" Sirius asked, snapping Rebekah back to reality.

James grumbled a little bit as he got to his feet "How about the kitchen? We've already missed lunch and I'm starving" he said as he brushed himself off and pulled Jackie into a playful head-lock.

"Or out to the Lake? It's so peaceful out there, and I bet you boys have a whole heap of homework to finish off "Rebekah frowned as she watched Jackie struggling to free herself from James grip.

"I'd like to go there. It's nice and quiet" Penny added as she drifted into a day-dream.

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, let's go there. Can we please?" Jackie added as she struggled free. She and Sabrina put on their best puppy dog faces and begged James and Sirius.

"Sure" Sirius grinned "You can get something to eat up there Prongs"

"Yes! " James punched the air in triumph "What are we waiting for?" he said as he hastily ran off towards the Room of Requirement.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jackie called out as she ran off to catch up to James and the others followed behind her.

&&&

"First stop on our tour: The Room of Requirement. And since you already know what it is and how it works, I'm not gonna bother to explain" Sirius grinned as he proceeded to pace back and forth in front of the blank stretch of wall in front of them. After a minute or so, a large chestnut coloured door appeared on the wall in front of them.

"Lets go" Sirius instructed the others.

"Hang on a sec… where's Sabrina and Jackie?" James asked as he looked around at the group which  
Sabrina and Jackie were no longer a part of.

"Head count!" Sirius bellowed "1...2...3...4... And myself makes 5. Where have those girls gone now?" he frowned.

"Oh, not again" Rebekah sighed "They've run off. Merlin only knows what they're up to. Looks like we're gonna have to find them"

"I didn't even see them leave'" James groaned "Can't we just eat first?" he pleaded.

"Bloody trouble-makers" Sirius mumbled to himself "Prongs, your stomachs gonna have to wait" James whimpered loudly at this "We have to find them before they do something stupid"

"I'm sure they'll be fine" James moaned as he rubbed his stomach hungrily "But… the food…. It's… so close" he reached out dramatically for the doorknob but Rebekah slapped his hand away.

"They're just like us, Prongs. Do you really think they're not gonna do anything stupid?" Sirius smirked.

"You know… you've gotta point there" James grinned back "I guess the food can wait… for now"

"Peter, pass me the map would you" Sirius turned his attention to Peter who rummaged through his pockets then pulled out the blank piece of parchment and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius tapped the piece of parchment with his wand and uttered "I solemnly swear i'm up to no good" then proceeded to scan the map thoroughly. After a mintute or so his face fell and his forehead creased into a frown. "They're not here on the map anywhere" he sighed.

"Let me look at that" James said while taking the map out of Sirius' hands and examining it himself "You're right, they're not on here. And neither are Rebekah and Penelope. Maybe since they're from a different universe the map doesn't pick up on their presence?".

Sirius sighed once again "I don't know, we should ask Remus about that later. But for now it looks like we're gonna have to look for Sabrina and Jackie the old fashioned way. Alright, let's split up. James, you go with Penelope and check the grounds. Rebekah, you come with me and we'll look around the castle. Peter… err, just go wait in the common room in case they show up there, and take this with you" he said and passed the Marauders Map back to Peter.

"Okay everyone, disperse!" Siris then ordered and the groups headed off in their separate directions.

**A/N: Hae guys! Did you like it? huh? huh? HUH? hehe well remember to review as always and i'll get started on the new chapter. Tahtah xx**


	4. Come Out, Come Out Wherever You Are

**Clone Wars**

**Chapter 4: Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are**

"That was too easy" Sabrina laughed as her and Jackie had finally made it away from the group.

"I know" Jackie chuckled "I can't believe none of them even saw us sneak off!".

"We're so great" Sabrina replied and hi-fived Jackie "So, now that we don't have the boys to drag us down, what should we do?" she asked.

"Hmm, we could sneak through the secret tunnel into Hogsmeade? Or we could find McGonagall as a woman! Or better yet… Snape as a boy!" Jackie broke into hysterics at the thought.

Sabrina joined in laughing too "Haha! Great idea, we totally have to see-"

"Leigh!" Jackie yelled all of a sudden and took off running down the corridor.

"Huh? Sabrina asked as she hurried to catch up with Jackie. Once she turned the corner she saw Jackie running over to the red headed girl they saw earlier and rolled her eyes.

"Hiya Leigh" Jackie laughed as she approached the red-head.

"My name's Lily, not Leigh" Lily wrinkled her nose "Who are you?".

"Oh I'm Jackie, and this is Sabrina" Jackie replied as Sabrina ran over to them.

"Hi!" Sabrina waved at Lily.

Lily frowned at Sabrina "Okay well I'd love to stay and chat but I've actually got Head Girl duties to attend to" she replied and turned to walk away.

Jackie and Sabrina burst out in laughter.

"Did you hear that Sabrina? Head GIRL! Oh that's too funny!" Jackie shrieked as she doubled over with laughter .

"I know! Imagine how much Leigh is gonna freak when we tell him about this!" Sabrina grinned.

Lily turned back around to face Sabrina and Jackie "You two sure are strange, no wonder you're friends with Potter and Black, you act just like them" she accused.

This however only made Sabrina and Jackie laugh even more, that was until a girl with long wavy brown hair walked up to Lily.

"Hey Lily, have you finished that…" the girl began but stopped as soon as she saw Sabrina and Jackie gawking at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Er… hi?" the girl greeted them.

"Oh don't worry about them, Danielle, they're Potter and Blacks friends" Lily said quickly as she grabbed Danielles arm and made to walk off.

"Wait, they're friends… with Sirius?" Danielle asked while looking Sabrina up and down.

"Oh Merlin! It's Daniel!" Sabrina yelled and started laughing again.

"Haha! And now she's gonna get all jealous 'cause we're friends with Sirius! Tut tut, so like Daniel" Jackie laughed too.

"Lily? What are they talking about?" Danielle frowned while eyeing up the girls warily.

"I have no idea" Lily replied "They've been calling me Leigh all day, it's quite annoying" she said, but

Sabrina and Jackie just kept on laughing.

"Alright well, we have to go now" Lily glared before her and Danielle turned and walked off, losing themselves in the crowd.

Sabrina and Jackie stopped laughing.

"Leigh! Daniel! Waaaaait!" Jackie yelled after them.

"This is too much fun" Sabrina chuckled and her and Jackie ran off down the corridor after Lily and Danielle.

Seeing as how Jackie and Sabrina were both on the school Quidditch team, James and Penelope (James mostly) had decided to make their way over to the Quidditch pitch hoping to find the girls there. After five minutes or so of walking in an uncomfortable silence, James attempted to break the ice.

"So… er, Penelope, mind if I call you Lopey?" he asked the small girl who was walking along about a metre or so behind him with her head down, chin almost touching her chest, and both hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Umm, I dunno…" Penelope answered timidly.

James chuckled slightly at how similar Penelope was to Peter "Alright then, how about Penel?"

Penelope looked up and frowned a bit "Uh… no thanks"

"P-Lo?"

"You can just call me Penny… I mean, if you want to" Penelope replied quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Okay, Penny" James grinned "I still did like Lopey though" he laughed.

Penelope gave a nervous little giggle before falling into step behind James again and continuing her staring contest with the ground.

"Geesh" James rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head at the girl before continuing over to the Quidditch pitch. Once there, he swung open the gates, walked onto the pitch, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled.

"Sabriiiiina! Jaaaaaackie!" James turned his head waiting for a response but was only met by silence.

"Dammit" he mumbled under his breath "Okay Penny lets just check the stands, in case they're hiding or…asleep or something"

Penny nodded in response and together they climbed up the wooden stairs to the audience stands.

After about a good twenty minutes of checking under seats and between aisles James and Penelope had decided that Jackie and Sabrina weren't there. James sighed loudly and sat down on one of the wooden seats

"Gah, I'm sooooo hungry" he whined as his stomach made a weird gurgling noise. He rubbed his stomach and whimpered softly "Oh why did those girls have to run off? Just as I was about to eat too! " his stomach made another odd noise "Well I'm not gonna look around for them any longer! If they get into trouble then that's their own fault… Remus can sort it out since it's his fault you're all here in the first place. I'm gonna head over to the kitchen and grab something to eat" James turned to Penelope "Wanna come with?"

Penelope wrinkled her nose "Oh, er, I dunno, wouldn't everyone else be angry at us if we did that?" she squeaked.

"Nah, they won't even know. We'll just tell them we searched the grounds and couldn't find Sabrina and Jackie anywhere, they're probably inside the castle somewhere anyway. Don't worry about it Penny, Sirius and Rebekah will find them" and with that James ran back down the wooden steps and out the gate with Penelope hurrying after him.

Remus sighed softly and rested his head on a large pile of books in front of him. He had looked through numerous books and scrolls for something that would help him figure out how to send the girls back to their world, but so far his efforts had been fruitless. He was just about to get up and return the books back to their shelf when…

"Remus!" he turned to see Lily, who was looking angrier then ever, marching towards him.

"Shhhh!" the old librarian directed at Lily crossly.

"Oh, er, sorry" Lily whispered as she made her way over to Remus "Remus Lupin, you are gonna tell me right now who those girls are and what they're up too. I've just had two of them following me and Danielle all around Hogwarts yelling out "Leigh! Daniel!" like a couple of mental cases. It was really quite embarrassing!" she snapped, earning another warning from the librarian to be quiet.

"Lily, I already told you that they're exchange students. Dumbledore placed us in charge of showing them around Hogwarts.

Lily snorted in response "Exchange students… from Switzerland right?"

Remus nodded.

"Remus I'm not an idiot!" Lily raised her voice again "They're clearly not from Switzerland, or any other European country for that matter! There's something going on here and I wanna know what it is right now!" as she slammed her fist of the table the librarian stormed over to tell Lily that if she didn't keep her voice down she would have to leave the library. Lily huffed as the librarian walked off again.

Meanwhile Remus was frantically trying to think of some way to avoid telling Lily what had happened.

"Erm, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" he replied.

"Try me" Lily countered, glaring at him.

"Lily I can't tell you what's going on alright 'cause I'm not even sure myself!" Remus snapped "The girls that were following you, where are they now?" he asked Lily.

Lily smirked "Oh I suppose they're hiding in a broom closet or something about now" she chuckled.

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Well I had to find a way to make them stop following me around " Lily replied simply "Don't worry about it ,Remus, I'm sure they're fine".

"That's what you think" Remus mumbled before getting out of his seat and storming out of the library, leaving Lily standing there just as confused as before.

"Why does the castle have to be so huge! We're never gonna find them" Sirius sighed as he and Rebekah walked out of Great Hall after thoroughly searching it.

"Well we have to at least try to find them" Rebekah replied simply "Merlin only knows what trouble they're getting themselves into".

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again "Okay okay, where should we look next?"

"Hmm…" Rebekah scratched her chin and thought "If you were sent to Hogwarts in a parallel universe, what would you do?" she asked Sirius.

"Oh, why do I have to think of something?" Sirius whined "You go first"

Rebekah shook her head "I need you to answer, Sirius, Sabrina is _your _parallel opposite remember, you should be able to figure out what her and Jackie are up to. Just say the first thing that comes into your mind".

Sirius' face scrunched up a bit as he tried to think of something. Rebekah tried not to laugh at the expression he had on his face, it looked like simply thinking was the hardest task in the world to him.

Finally Rebekah laughed "I'm still waiting. I said say the first thing that comes to mind, surely you've thought of at least one thing you'd do by now?"

"Actually, I haven't thought of one thing" Sirius replied "I've thought of at least a million! There's so many things I'd wanna do if I ended up in a parallel universe, I couldn't pick just one"

Rebekah smacked her forehead with her hand and sighed "Well, pick the one that you'd wanna do first".

Sirius' face screwed up in thought again and Rebekah rolled her eyes. This boy really was just as air-headed as Sabrina. After a couple of minutes of thought, Rebekah noticed a giant grin spread across Sirius' face, then all of a sudden, he started laughing like a mad-man. Rebekah stepped back, a little scared at this sudden lunacy.

"Er, so you've thought of something?" she asked Sirius who was now laughing so hard his eyes had started watering.

"I just… haha… okay I would… hahaha" Sirius tried to get the words out but he was still laughing uncontrollably.

Rebakah rolled her eyes again, she was starting to lose her patience "Hurry up Sirius, tell me what's so funny"

Sirius kept laughing "Okay okay" he said and then took a couple of deep breaths to try and stop his laughter

"If I was in a parallel universe" he began calmly "I would… hahaha" Sirius couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and he burst out into a fit once more.

Rebekah had now lost what little patience she had left. She reached her hand out, slapped Sirius across the face and yelled "Sirius you moron! Stop laughing and tell me right now!"

Sirius' stopped laughing at once and he stared down at Rebekah, his eyes open wide and his hand rubbing the side of his face where Rebekah had slapped him "Ouch, what the hell was that for?" he whimpered.

"Well, I had to do something to calm you down" Rebekah replied, regaining her calm persona "Now are you going to tell me where we're gonna look next or not?"

"Alright, I was just thinking that the first thing that me and James would probably do would be go and find Snivellus as a girl, just for a laugh" Sirius replied, still rubbing his face which now had a large red hand mark on it.

Rebekah wrinkled her nose slightly "Snivellus?" she asked.

"Yeah, as in Severus Snape… or, Sally Snape or whatever he… I mean, she, is called in your world".

"Oh!" Rebakahs eyes widened in recognition " Actually her names Saffron, not Sally" she laughed "But that's actually a good idea, I imagine the girls would wanna see how she looked as a guy" she laughed a bit more, now understanding the reason behind Sirius' amusement.

Sirius however was still standing there rubbing his face and was now pouting and looking very sorry for himself.

Rebekah sighed "Oh come on Sirius, I didn't slap you _that_ hard, I'm sorry okay" .

Sirius' face brightened a little but he was still pouting. Rebekah sighed again "Sirius I said I'm sorry, now stop crying about it and let's go find the girls" she rubbed the side of Sirius' face a bit "There, all better, now let's go" she said as she turned and headed over to the entrance to the dungeons.

Sirius started grinning and ran over to walk beside Rebekah. "You know, you're lucky you're a girl" he chuckled "If Remus had hit me across the face, well, things could've turned nasty for his part.

"I'm sure" Rebekah laughed in return, knowing that if Sirius had been hit across the face by Remus instead of herself, he most probably would have acted exactly the same way.

Sirius reached the door to the dungeons first and opened it for Rebekah "Ladies first" he said while sporting a charming smile. Rebekah simply laughed and shook her head before walking through the door. Sirius followed after her and shut the door behind him.


	5. Slytherin Sneaking

**Clone Wars**

**Chapter 5: Slytherin Sneaking**

Up in the Gryffindor common room Peter was casually sitting guard in one of the armchairs as he had been instructed. He was happily munching away on a couple of cheesy crackers when he heard a lot of screaming and commotion going on just outside the portrait hole. There were a few other Gryffindor s

students who were hanging out in the common room that had also noticed the racket.

Peter was just about to get up in order to go find out what was going on when all of a sudden, none other then Sabrina and Jackie burst in through the portrait hole, quickly shutting it closed behind them. Their faces were red and they were puffing madly and gasping for air.

Peter walked over to the girls."Er, are you guys okay?" he asked nervously.

"Ah! Peter! Thanks god you're here!" Sabrina shouted, frantically grabbing Peter by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Where are the others?" Jackie asked quickly, for at that moment something had started banging on the other side of the portrait hole, attempting to get into the common room.

"Um, they've gone looking for you" Peter replied, eyeing the portrait hole warily "Who's that trying to get in?" he asked, as the girls began struggling to keep the portrait hole closed.

"Not who, "what"!" Sabrina replied, and as soon as the words had left her mouth, the portrait hole swung open, and in sprung two…

"Brooms?" Peter asked, confused.

"Not just any brooms!" Jackie screamed as the brooms immediately started chasing her and Sabrina around the common room, wildly sweeping at there feet and knocking various objects over in their path. The girls were crazily jumping over tables and couches, trying to get away from the pursuing brooms. The rest of the students were either standing there staring at the scene with their mouths hanging wide open, or attempting to hide behind various objects, trying to stay out of the rogue brooms path of destruction.

"Peter!" Sabrina screamed as she ran passed him wildly, one of the brooms following not far behind "Go find the others! Tell them we need help!"

"Er, um, uh, umm" Peter stuttered, his eyes wide, still not believing the scene that was playing out in front of him.

"Just go!" Jackie yelled as she ducked under a table and out of sight of the broom that was chasing her.

Peter snapped back to reality and hastily grabbed the Marauders Map from out of his coat pocket and ran out of the common room and off to find the others.

&&&

"So when we get to the Slytherins common room, how do you propose we actually get in there?" Rebekah asked Sirius.

"I think we should just worry about the getting there part for now" Sirius replied, indicating to a group of Slytherin girls who had just turned the corner and were now heading in their direction. Sirius grabbed Rebekahs arm and pulled her over to a statue of a sinister looking wizard which stood in a in the wall. The two hid there while waiting for the girls to pass.

As soon as the girls passed Sirius sighed "This would be a lot easier if we had James' invisibility cloak right now".

"I agree" Rebekah replied "But since we don't, it looks like we're gonna have to rely on our wits to get us into that common room" she grinned at Sirius cheekily.

"Well, no use letting our wits waste away behind this statue all day then" Sirius laughed "Let's go".

Sirius and Rebekah came out from behind the statue and hurried down to the end of the stone corridor. Rebekah carefully stuck her head around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. She saw that there was no-one coming and indicated to Sirius to keep going. Since having made the Marauders Map, all of the Marauders had discovered the way to the Slytherins common room early on and Sirius assumed that Rebekah and the other girls must have a map of there own, therefore knowing the way themselves.

After a short while of walking down various dimly lit corridors and keeping to the shadows, they had only run into a few Slytherins, who they had successfully managed to stay out of sight of, except for one group of first years who saw Sirius foot sticking out from around a corner and had come over to investigate, only to have Sirius scare them away with threats of casting numerous body altering hexes on them. Not long after that incident, Sirius and Rebekah had finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Rebekah spotted the enchanted statue of a serpent which guarded the entrance.

"How are we gonna get in there without the password?" she asked Sirius.

"We're not" Sirius replied "We're gonna have to hide somewhere until someone comes and says the

password".

"But that could take all day" Rebekah protested.

"Well let's just hope someone comes soon then" Sirius winked at Rebekah "Okay now let's find somewhere

to hide".

The pair looked around for some sort of decent hiding place. Sirius spotted a large silver and green Slytherin tapestry hanging on the wall just down a bit from the serpent statue. Rebekah had seen that as well and saw that Sirius was looking at it.

"No, Sirius that's not really a good place to hide" Rebakah stated before Sirius could say anything.

"Why not?" Sirius asked "It's the only thing close enough to the entrance".

"You really think we're not gonna be caught out hiding there? That's a worse hiding place then someone

hiding behind the curtains, it's so obvious" Rebekah replied.

"Oh come on, Slytherins are stupid, they won't even notice" and with that, Sirius had taken hold of Rebekahs arm once more and dragged her over to the tapestry then pulled her behind it.

"This is so stupid Sirius, our feet aren't even covered up!" Rebekah said as she pointed to the bottom of the tapestry which only reached their ankles "And there's dust everywhere back here!"

"Shush Rebekah! If anyone finds us well then I'll just hex them and we'll make a run for it" Sirius replied.

Rebekah simply shook her head in response, not that Sirius could see, seeing as how it was so dark behind the old tapestry.

After about half of hour or so of waiting, Sirius was starting to become restless.

"I really hope someone comes soon, I'm starting to get hungry" he complained.

"Well it was your idea to wait behind here" Rebekah replied "So your stomachs gonna have to-"

"Shhhh" Sirius covered Rebekahs mouth to stop her from speaking "I hear someone coming".

Sirius peeked out a little from behind the tapestry, and sure enough, two boys were approaching the serpent statue. However, when Sirius have covered Rebekahs mouth it caused her to inhale a bit of dust into her nose, and she was now trying hard not to sneeze.

"Ah…ah… hmm" Rebekah managed to stop her sneeze from coming.

Sirius, who was wondering what the hell Rebekah was doing was trying to see her in the dim light. Rebekah felt another sneeze coming on "Ah… ah…" Finally Sirius realised what was going on and he quickly pinched Rebekahs nose to stop her from sneezing, then turned his head back to the Slytherin boys just as they spoke the password " Gillyweed" and they serpent moved aside to let them pass behind it.

"Phew.. That was close" Sirius breathed, letting go of Rebekahs nose.

"Ah-choo!" Rebekah sneezed loudly "Gah, sorry about that" she apologised while rubbing her nose.

"That's okay" Sirius laughed "Okay then, the password's "Gillyweed. Off you go"

"Huh?" Rebekah asked, confused "You're coming with me right?"

"No can do. Every Slytherin at Hogwarts knows and hates me, I'll be thrown out of there in a second. But none of them have even seen you before. Just go in there, look around for any sign of Sabrina and Jackie, then come back out. Easy as that" Sirius grinned.

"Er, okay then, but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming it on you" Rebekah replied.

"Nothing will go wrong, Rebekah. Trust me".

"Hmm, fine then. Oh, and call me Becky okay?" Rebekah said before sneaking out from behind tapestry.

"Sure thing, Becky" Sirius winked after her.

Rebekah made her way over to the stone serpent and stood in front of it. For a moment the serpent was motionless, then suddenly its forked stone tongue flicked out from between it's fanged teeth and it surveyed Rebekah.

"Passssssword" the serpent hissed.

"Er, Gillyweed" Rebekah replied, a little nervously.

The serpent immediately moved to the side and the wall behind it opened up. Rebekah turned and gave Sirius a quick smile before walking through the opening and into the Slytherin common room.

Once in the common room she looked around for any sign of Sabrina and Jackie. She scanned the room, but there were only a few people in there, mostly sitting in the chairs doing bookwork. A couple of girls walked past Rebekah, glared at her and made their way out of the common room.

"Slytherins, rude as always" Rebekah mumbled to herself. It was then that she noticed a familiar sight. A pallid looking boy with black, greasy stringy hair was sitting in one of the armchairs, quill in hand, writing on a piece of parchment in front of him. Rebekah figured that it must be Snape, it certainly looked like the parallel opposite of Saffron. The long black hair and large hooked nose gave that away. Rebekah saw that there was no sign of Sabrina and Jackie anywhere, so decided to go back out and find Sirius.

Once she had exited the common room back into the corridor, she saw that Sirius was no longer hiding behind he tapestry like he was supposed to be. He was now leaning against the wall, arms crossed, chatting up the girls who had passed Rebekah in the common room earlier. The girls were all giggling, twirling their hair and flirting with Sirius and he was clearly enjoying himself. Rebekah walked over to the group, cleared her throat and glared at Sirius.

"Oh, er, hi Becky" he grinned "Sorry girls, it's been fun but I've gotta run now".

"Sirius, who's _that_" A girl with short brown hair asked while staring at Rebekah in disgust.

"Now now Adele, no need to be rude" Sirius replied "This is-"

"Rebekah" Rebekah interrupted "Now please excuse Sirius, he has more important things to do then talk to a bunch of Slytherin trash like you" and with that Rebekah walked forward and grabbed Sirius by the arm then dragged him away from the group, leaving the girls all staring after them with their mouths hanging open. Rebekah however kept dragging Sirius back through the corridors, not bothering to let go and not caring about not sneaking around anymore.

"Becky… what the… gah… Rebekah!" Sirius yelled as they reached the entrance to the dungeons. Rebekah finally let go of Sirius and walked through the door to the entrance hall.

"Becky are you okay?" Sirius frowned.

Rebekah turned around to face him "We have to keep looking for Sabrina and Jackie, you can't waste time talking to snotty little Slytherins, Sirius, use your head!" she huffed.

Sirius chuckled a bit and smirked at Rebekah.

"What?" Rebekah snapped.

"Oh nothing" Sirius replied coolly "Just sounds like someone's a little jealous" he grinned.

Rebekahs eyes widened "Jealous?! Don't be ridiculous, I'm not jealous".

"Mmhmm" Sirius teased and walked passed Rebekah.

"I'm not jealous!" Rebekah stressed.

"Sure thing, Becky" Sirius turned around and winked "Now how about we go grab something to eat before we keep looking huh? The kitchens just down there" Sirius indicated to a small hallway next to the Grand Staircase.

"Sirius, we don't have time for that, you can eat later" Rebekah replied.

"Oh come on Becky! It won't take long" Sirius said as he grabbed Rebekahs hand and lead her towards the hallway. They walked for a bit down the hall until they came to a large painting of a fruit bowl. Sirius let go of Rebekah the reached out and tickled the pear a few times until an opening opened up in the wall beside them. Sirius then walked into the kitchen. Rebekah sighed and followed after him.

&&&

"Alright house elves listen up!" James instructed loudly while standing on a chair, with all the house elves in the kitchen staring up at him with their big googly eyes "I want you to bring me one of everything. Chop chop!" he ordered.

The house elves went right to work, stirring and mixing and cooking everything in sight. Penelope was sitting in a chair at the big table in the middle of the kitchen, her eyes wide as she watched the elves running around frantically.

"Anything in particular you feel like eating, Penny?" James asked while sitting down in a chair across from the girl.

"Oh, er, no thanks. I'll just eat whatever" Penelope replied quietly.

"Good plan " James grinned "Woohoo, that was fast" he licked his lips hungrily as a couple of house elves placed a large ice cream sundae with marshmallows and fudge sauce in front of him. He looked over to see that Penelope had one too, so he picked up a spoon and started eating.

"Mmm yah, thish ish goooood" James said through a mouthful of ice cream.

Penelope giggled a little at the ice cream James had all around his mouth.

Next, the elves brought over a large tray of hot steaming roast chicken, vegetables and gravy. James immediately grabbed a potato, dunked it in his sundae and shoved it in his mouth. Penelope stared at him in disgust and shook her head before grabbing a plateful of chicken for herself.

"Ah, this is the life" James beamed as he hungrily finished off his sundae. As he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach happily he noticed Sirius enter the kitchen, with Rebekah trailing behind him, looking a little frantic

"Sirius, we really don't have any time for-" Rebekah began but then was cut off by Sirius stopping right in front of her. Rebekah completely bumped into the back of him "Sirius what the-"

"James!" Sirius yelled out.

"Sirius!" James yelled out right after that.

"Huh? James?" Rebekah looked passed Sirius' shoulder to see James and Penelope sitting at a huge table in the kitchen, dozens of plates full of food sitting in front of them and lots of house elves running all around them.

"Oh great…" Rebekah mumbled.

&&&

Remus was just walking down the corridor away from the library, muttering to himself about how persistent Lily could be, when all of a sudden he spotted Peter run past the end of the corridor. Remus hurried down the corridor and shouted after Peter "Wormtail!".

Peter immediately stopped in his tracks and ran back to Remus.

"Moony… the girls… common room… get the others… kitchen… brooms!" Peter started saying so fast that Remus could barely understand what he was saying.

"Wormtail just calm down" Remus replied slowly "Now tell me what's going on".

"Sabrina and Jackie are being chased by brooms in the Gryffindor common room and they told me to go get everyone and I looked at the map and James and Sirius are in the kitchen and you're, well, here, but we have to hurry and get everyone so we can help Sabrina and Jackie!" Peter answered, still rather fast but Remus managed to catch most of what he said.

"They're being chased by brooms? And James and Sirius are in the kitchen" Remus frowned. Peter nodded frantically.

Remus shook his head in disbelief "Alright, let's go get them from the kitchen, then we'll go back to help Sabrina and Jackie" Remus said, as calmly as possible, and him and Peter headed off towards the kitchen.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
